


Folle innamorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lussuria si sente un folle ad amare Xanxus e Squalo.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Lussuria/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus	"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain/How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame/ 'Cause I know I don't understand/Just how your love can do what no one else can" - Crazy in love, BeyoncèÈ una cosa così divertente per me provare a spiegare/Come mi sento e il mio orgoglio è quello da incolpare/Perché io so di non capire/Solamente come il tuo amore può fare quello che nessun altro può.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SCaWesth9U, POV Lussuria; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSyQUj7GH0Q, POV Squalo.





	Folle innamorato

Folle innamorato

 

La luce che entrava dalla finestra illuminava la stanza, dando a tutto una tonalità che andava dal nero al grigio.

Sul comodino c’era una coppa colma di mirtilli e fragole.

“Voooi! Si chiama sleepy sex. Non è chissà quale pratica terribile” borbottò Squalo, seduto sul letto. Si stava sfilando gli stivali neri.

“Io ti voglio ben sveglio, feccia” ringhiò Xanxus. Era accomodato su una poltrona a gambe aperte.

“Lo sapevo che non sarebbe stato d’accordo” disse Lussuria, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

“Voi! Dobbiamo trovare un modo per farti superare il tuo problema e mi fido di quel Baka di un Boss” ribatté Squalo.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, con uno sbuffo.

"Non soffro di fottuta somnophilia. La gente che dorme non mi eccita per niente".

"Boss, sono necrofilo, ma girare con una mannaia non mi sembra l'idea migliore. Peace and love" si lamentò Lussuria, alzando la gamba. La luce si rifletteva nei vetri dei suoi occhiali da sole.

Xanxus si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Quindi cosa diamine facciamo?" borbottò.

Squalo gattonò sul letto e raggiunse il comodino, prese una fragola e saltò giu dal letto.

"Dipende chi me lo chiede" rispose.

< Squalo è come la neve, si esprime meglio nel silenzio e per immagini> pensò Lussuria.

Xanxus si piegò su di lui, spinse la fragola in bocca a Squalo.

"Te la senti, Squalo?" chiese, rauco.

Superbi gli mise la fragola in bocca.

"Vooooi! Il nostro boss o l'uomo che amiamo? L'angoscia che hai dimostrato mi sembrava eloquente" disse.

Xanxus mandò giù la fragola, si pulì la bocca con la mano e gli sollevò il mento.

"Come unico uomo della tua vita. Vuoi davvero fare la Bella Addormentata?".

"Umh. La bella, la bestia e Aurora? Un po' confuso". Scherzò Squalo, sistemandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Lussuria avvampò.

Xanxus ridacchiò, lo baciò. Si staccò, gli carezzò i fianchi e guardò Lussuria.

"Quindi, che si fa?".

Lussuria avanzò ancheggiando, guardando fuori dalla finestra e si avvicinò ai due, accarezzando la spalla di Xanxus.

"Boss, non voglio essere un peso per voi due, siete già una coppia completa e perfetta" disse con voce trillante.

Xanxus si voltò verso di lui, lo baciò con irruenza. Si scostò.

"Tu fai parte della coppia" disse, deciso.

Lussuria si sfilò lentamente gli occhiali, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Una coppia sono due" esalò.

< Se non fossi così orgoglioso, festeggerei solamente della cosa > pensò.

Xanxus sbuffò, gli passò la mano tra i capelli tinti.

"Sei parte di noi. Vero Squalo?".

Squalo si aggrappò al suo braccio, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

"Hai visto che ha bisogno di un atto di fiducia?" domandò.

Xanxus gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, annuì.

"Va bene, allora lo faremo. Per dimostrarti che abbiamo bisogno di te, Lù".

"Fare che cosa? Oh, peace and love, peace and love" esalò Lussuria.

Xanxus ghignò, afferrò Lussuria per un fianco ossuto.

"Squalo farà la Bella Addormentata e tu potrai partecipare al banchetto".

"Non se ne parla" gemette Lussuria in falsetto.

Squalo rise selvaggiamente.

"Mi piacerebbe essere svegliato da un tuo bacio, Boss del cazzo" disse, sdraiandosi sul letto a faccia in su.

Xanxus rise cattivo, sogghignò.

"Ti sveglierò con mille baci, dalla bocca in giù".

Squalo strinse gli occhi e s'irrigidì, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano ai lati del viso. Le sue labbra erano rosso fuoco e sentiva il proprio basso respiro.

< Posso sentire lo sguardo di Lussuria su di me... Il suo desiderio... Lo sto facendo per lui o per me? Forse voglio dimostrarmi coraggioso per l'uomo che amo, anche se credo di voler dare una seconda opportunità ad Erik.

Voglio semplicemente che la mia bellezza da Biancaneve non sia una colpa per una volta > pensò.

Lussuria distolse lo sguardo dal corpo marmoreo di Squalo, nell'angolo del muro c'era una ragnatela. Al suo interno c'era un aracnide intento ad avvolgere una falena dalle ali gialle.

Rabbrividì, si passò la mano sulla bocca, aveva delle lunghe unghie aguzze tinte di verde acido e di rosso.

Xanxus passò la mano tra i capelli di Squalo, si leccò le labbra.

"Non distogliere lo sguardo, Lussuria".

Lussuria si sfilò gli occhi da sole, aveva il viso sudato e si sbarazzò dei vestiti.

"Da voi?" esalò con voce rauca.

Si passò la mano sull'intimo di pizzo nero, premendo la pelle fino ad arrossarla.

Xanxus si scrollò il cappotto dalle spalle, rimanendo con la camicia bianca semiaperta.

"Voglio che non ci togli gli occhi di dosso".

Le orecchie di Lussuria tremarono, guardò Xanxus avvicinarsi a Squalo.

< Sembra una fiera pronta ad attaccare, eppure Squalo si fida di lui... Io sono un sole, per me è come respirare credere ciecamente nel mio boss, ma per una pioggia è quasi assurdo... >. I suoi pensieri si confusero e avvertì il suono delle sue gocce di sudore che s'infrangevano sul pavimento.

Xanxus si privò dei pantaloni e degli stivali, porse la mano a Lussuria.

"Fidati di me. Andrà tutto bene".

Lussuria prese la mano con la propria, sentiva le dita bollenti di Xanxus e questo gli procurò un brivido lungo la schiena.

Si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla bocca, con le labbra tremanti.

< Aiutami a superare il mio orgoglio e il ribrezzo che ho di me stesso, in questo gioco di contraddizioni > pregò.

“Sarebbe divertente cercare a spiegare qualcosa che non comprendo nemmeno io. Diciamo semplicemente che voglio credere che il tuo amore possa fare qualcosa che nient’altro può: salvarmi” esalò con una nota d’urgenza nella voce.

“Contaci, feccia” sussurrò roco Xanxus. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo gettò sul letto, Lussuria vi cadde pesantemente, mentre il suo grande ciuffo tinto di rosso ondeggiava sul suo viso aguzzo.

 

_Mani morte scivolavano fuori dai lenzuoli dei lettini, le loro figure s’intravedevano sotto la stoffa candida, resa semi-trasparente dalla luce forte delle lampade._

_Cadaveri abbandonati in vasche rigeneratrici, sembravano addormentati, la pelle diafana e i capelli che ondeggiavano intorno ai loro visi. Bocche rese passionali, posizioni ambigue e bolle a sfiorare le loro figure eteree._

 

Lussuria affondò nel letto, al suo fianco la figura di Squalo, immobile, ma con le labbra piegate in un accenno di sorriso di scherno.

< Se non riuscissi a controllare la mia follia? Sono un pazzo innamorato, reso tale proprio dalla sua corrotta passione.

Xanxus baciò Lussuria, si scostò e si mise sopra Squalo. Gli sfilò i vestiti, ne carezzò il corpo nudo e lo riempì di baci.

Lussuria si liberò dall'intimo di pizzo, che soprattutto all'inguine era diventato fastidioso. Osservò i due ipnotizzato, con occhi vitrei.

Xanxus porse la mano a Lussuria, con un sogghigno.

"Avanti. Squalo si fida".

Lussuria gli diede la mano, ma negò impercettibilmente con la testa.

Xanxus poggiò la mano di Lussuria sul petto di Squalo, glielo fece accarezzare dalle cosce sode fino ai fianchi, e da lì a risalire fino alle spalle. Squalo sentiva l'eccitazione crescere avvertendo il fiato bollente di Xanxus, i suoi tocchi roventi mentre lo sovrastava, in netto contrasto con i tocchi accennati di Lussuria. Lussuria lasciava che Xanxus conducesse la sua mano.

Xanxus guidò la mano di Lussuria in mezzo alle gambe di Squalo, gli fece accarezzare l'erezione di Superbi mentre lui lo riempiva di baci bollenti. Lussuria s'irrigidì, il fiato mozzato.

Squalo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, mentre Xanxus gli solleticava il collo coi suoi baci.

Xanxus sfiorò le labbra di Squalo con le proprie.

" _Sssh_ " gli sussurrò.

Prese la mano di Lussuria e ne leccò le lunghe dita smaltate, ricoprendole di saliva.

Sembravano rilucere e Erik deglutì, la gola era arsa, la bocca secca e sentiva la pressione fargli sfocare la vista.

Xanxus gli fece penetrate Squalo con le dita, prese il polso di Lussuria e gli mosse la mano.

"Ci sei, Lussuria?" sussurrò.

Lussuria annuì, sentendo l'altro stretto e freddo, leggermente umido.

< Non ho parole per un simile dono > si disse.

Xanxus gli fece sfilare le dita, afferrò un fianco di Lussuria e lo tirò seduto.

"Te lo permetterò solo questa volta, vedi di non farmi cambiare idea".

Lussuria gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

"Ti amo" ammise di cuore.

Xanxus lo strinse a sé, lo baciò.

"Anche io vi amo. Ora vuoi muoverti o no?".

Lussuria si mise a cavalcioni sopra Squalo, lo sentì irrigidirsi e prese la mano di Xanxus nella propria, facendogli stringere quella di Superbi.

Entrò dentro il Capitano con un movimento fluido, muovendo rapidamente il bacino.

Squalo si avvinghiò alla mano del suo Boss.

Xanxus gli strinse la mano, lo baciò, gli strinse l'erezione e prese a masturbarlo.

Squalo si sentì assaltato dalle sensazioni che provenivano da entrambi e faticò a non gemere con forza, al contrario Lussuria gorgogliava e ansimava in preda all'eccitazione.

Xanxus continuò il suo lavoro, baciando le labbra rosso sangue di Superbi.

Lo sentì venire tra le sue dita, si leccò la mano e portò l'altra sulla spalla di Lussuria per bloccarlo.

Erik lo guardò negli occhi.

< Lui può anche distruggere l'orgoglio di un folle innamorato > pensò.

 


End file.
